


bendy

by lesbianbateleur (stepaknee)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepaknee/pseuds/lesbianbateleur
Summary: It made a far too much sense that Ren Amamiya had participated in gymnastics until his early teens.





	bendy

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask me what this is, just blame the akeshu discord.
> 
> it's also short as hell so like

It made a far too much sense that Ren Amamiya had participated in gymnastics until his early teens.

He was nimble as he traversed through palace after palace, all the while constantly performing acrobatic stunts that were frankly unnecessary. Not a single teammate had bothered to ask _how_ he was able to perform these feats, it was merely something they just accepted about their leader without question.

But then Akechi joined up.

 

He’d shown clear surprise at the young man’s backflips and stunning movements, immediately questioning him as to how he’d managed to gain the level of skill necessary in the short months since he’d become a phantom thief.

 

Ren’s shrug was nonchalant as he revealed his years of practice in the sport, making a short comment that changed every single teammates outlook on him.

 

“I’m bendy.”

 

He should have expect his team to insist on clarification. Could he do the splits? Had he ever done competitions? Just _how_ bendy was he?

 

Ren replied to each question calmly, but paused at the last. He wasn’t exactly sure on that one, he tried to keep somewhat in practice but he could have lost some of his flexibility in the past few years.

 

So he tested it by sitting on the floor with his legs spread outward in a straight line from his hips and pressing his chest to the ground.

 

The silence was deafening, thought Ren wasn’t exactly sure why everyone was so surprised. After a moment of thought and holding the position, he sat up again and nodded once.

 

“That was pretty easy. I could probably stretch further than that no problem.”

 

The sputtering cough to his left had Ren whipping his head to the side, noting a flustered and choking Akechi attempting to cover his face brightly flushed face. Ren raised an eyebrow in question, curious as to the violent reaction.

 

Ann was the first to speak up, blatantly ignoring the coughing brunette.

 

“I’m not gonna lie… that’s kinda hot.” Ah yes, her lack of shame when complimenting friends was such a breath of fresh air. As was the honesty.

 

“Why would flexibility be- oh.” Ren blinked in confusion before his epiphany, his embarrassment at the situation mild enough that his cheeks didn’t even redden in the slightest. “Right, that makes sense.”

 

“Yeah, well _someone_ clearly has a thing for it” Ryuji grumbled loudly, side eyeing Akechi with wary expression. The detectives face only blushed further, his expression a clearly falsified attempt to appear pleasant and in control.

 

“I beg your pardon? I was merely… surprised by how much hard work clearly would have to be done in order to maintain that level of flexibility outside of actively practicing the sport. Amamiya must have been very good at it.” His voice was wavering almost imperceptibly, but unfortunately enough to further his embarrassment.

 

“Light colored pants don’t hide a boner very well, Akechi.”

 

Ren wasn’t even sure who had said that, not with how his eyes struggled to follow how fast the older boy bolted from the room.

 

But he was certainly flattered and determined to use his new found power.


End file.
